The Underling in the Pond
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Kurotsuchi is stuck supervising Naruto. What can they do... alone... at a pond? MA


The Underling in the Pond

"What?!" Kurotsuchi's dusky-pink eyes glared at her grandfather; Akatsuchi nervously gestated behind the small Tsuchikage. Onoki did not have a good temper and would scold his granddaughter if she chose to fight his orders. The short-haired kunoichi put a defensive hand at her chest while her other hand flew out angrily. "Why do _I_ have to do it?! I must represent our country out in the battlefield!"

"We have plenty of our own shinobi on the field," Onoki grumbled, his beady eye frustrated with her attitude. "Even your father is out there, acting as Division 2's general. A single ninja will not be missed, and it is only temporary."

Kurotsuchi remained displeased with the order. "Then why can't Akatsuchi do it?" she disputed with a point to the chubby man behind Onoki.

"You are my granddaughter," snapped the ancient Tsuchikage, his voice rumbling like an earthquake in the chasm of spikes upon the massive turtle's back. When his temper flared, even Kurotsuchi would not speak out against him; Akatsuchi quivered in fear behind him. "I entrust this to no one but family. We must learn more about this Jinchuuriki. After this war, I want a full-understanding of Konoha's military forces."

Sighing and setting a hand against her forehead, Kurotsuchi consented to her grandfather's request. "Fine. I'll do it." She then crossed her arms and turned away in a pout.

Onoki nodded with a curt smirk. "Very good. Akatsuchi, let's get going."

Naruto stared at the gathering of Killer Bee, Motoi, and Aoba; strangely, Yamato was not present. The training had been going so well up until that whole tremor. Now everyone seemed so panicked, and surely there was something they were not telling him about these abrupt goings-on. The flaming cloak of the Nine-Tails' chakra subsided so that he wouldn't put unnecessary stress on his body while just waiting for his instructor to continue teaching him about chakra control of the Bijuu Bomb.

Turning away from the meeting, Bee sauntered back over to his blonde student. His hand came up to interrupt Naruto before he even got a chance to ask what was going on. There was a pregnant pause, and even with the sunglasses in place, Bee radiated an eerie aura. What bad news was he about to divulge? "Sorry, kid, I've gotta scram! Don't blame me; blame the man!" He gestured to the other jounin, and all but Naruto went grim in the face at how he approached the situation. "But don't be sad, kid; I'll do what I can. In the meantime, I'll leave you in capable hands! Yea~h, boy!" Must he rap even now?

"What?! What do you mean you have to leave?! I can't master the Bijuu Bomb without _you_!" Naruto reminded him. The sad fact was that other than himself, Bee was the only other living Jinchuuriki, and probably the only one who had ever really learned to control the seemingly-depthless power of his tailed-beast. "What's so important that you have to leave now?!"

Rather than answer, Bee extended his fist. His face was somber, and he said nothing. He waited patiently. With a sigh of defeat, Naruto lowered his head and reluctantly bumped knuckles with Bee's. A smirk lifted up the Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki's face. He stood proudly and rhymed, "Don't think that you're wasting time. Just take a load off, and you'll be fine."

"Bee-san, she's here," announced Motoi.

Naruto looked over as the Raikage's brother sauntered away, humming a beat to Beyonce's 'If you like him, then you should've put your mouth on it'. Naruto searched for the one that was supposed to keep him company. It was a young woman, probably no older than eighteen. She was an Earth Country ninja, as symbolized by her forehead protector. She had a stern look on her face; she was obviously displeased about being called here.

Shifting her weight to one side of her hips, Kurotsuchi stared off to the side. Her attention fell on the Kumo Jinchuuriki when he came dancing up to her; his swaying made the kunoichi's eye tic in annoyance. "Yo, thanks for the help," rapped Killer Bee with wild hand gestures. "We gotta go, so take care of the little whelp! _Yow!_ " He pointed over at Naruto with his thumb.

Kurotsuchi groaned from the sudden migraine. She had to miss out on doing something that mattered to help with _this_? Her grandpa must've been going senile for thinking that she should be in charge of this mission. "I'll watch him," she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You understand what the situation is, correct?" Aoba asked.

Kurotsuchi's eyes shut arrogantly. "Of course. Now get going."

Honestly, Aoba would've preferred not to leave Naruto in the care of the Tsuchikage's granddaughter; he knew of Onoki voting to exterminate the two Jinchuuriki to permanently foil Tobi's – or Madara, as he claimed himself to be – plan to collect all the bijuu. Unfortunately, there was no other choice; they were far away from any other available ninja that could be suitable for Naruto's guard, and with her ability to seal victims in place with cement, Kurotsuchi was best suited to keep Naruto confined within these catacombs. Hopefully, she wouldn't use her techniques to slay the unsuspecting Jinchuuriki for her grandfather.

"Watch over him," Aoba said to her in more of a warning than advice. She didn't acknowledge him again, her rosy eyes focusing on the teenager standing across from her. The other men walked by her, ready to put their skills into tracking Kabuto as best as they could, or pick up some clues he might've left behind.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi eyed each other; he was unsure if he should make the first move. The way she was looking at him was not unlike the glares he had received from the Konoha's villagers when he was growing up and had yet to be titled its hero. "Who are you?" he finally asked, lacing his fingers behind his head to take a casual stance.

Kurotsuchi almost looked offended to be addressed by him, but nonetheless responded, "Kurotsuchi of Iwagakure. For the time being, you'll be in my charge while the others do some scouting and check the damage of the… earthquakes." She had been filled in on the bogus story that was meant to keep the impetuous boy preoccupied. She was embarrassed from playing along. Nothing would give her more satisfaction than to tell the boy the truth about the impending war and convince him that if he had any true understanding and respect for the lives of countless shinobi, he would sacrifice himself to put an end to Madara's schemes; be a true hero of the nations. Even so, she had to swallow her pride and play along. She exhaled and held up the clipboard she had been given from B, grumbling that they should continue with the mission assigned to him. Listing the inhabitants of the wildlife living upon the turtle and their sex? Just how dumb did they think this Jinchuuriki was? He couldn't possibly think that _this_ was worthy enough to be considered an S-rank mission.

"Well, you don't have to worry, Iwa-nee-chan! I took care of the armadillo," Naruto proclaimed proudly while retrieving his own list from a bedding of tree roots. "He was really tricky, but I finally confirmed that he was a male, 'tebayo!"

Kurotsuchi scrunched her nose disapprovingly. He actually was taking this job seriously. Not the sharpest kunai in the holster… He would have to have some serious talent in combat if he planned to make it in the world. And people were expected to die to protect him? It was almost disgusting. Begrudgingly, she walked over to stand with him in front of the oversized animals that warily kept their distance from the two strangers to their home.

Since when was she reduced to work befitting a famer? Kurotsuchi continued to work on the list, but only to humor the dunce. Stupid gorillas; stupid turtle; stupid ecosystem _on_ the turtle! She wanted to serve her country, not babysit some Jinchuuriki brat!

"Oi, Nee-chan!" She turned and saw Naruto waving at her while in front of a gigantic pickle-bottomed baboon, indigenous only to a giant turtle's ass, but only in the winter times. Was it wearing lipstick? It looked so butch though. Naruto pointed at it while Kurotsuchi carefully approached, watching the huffing and puffing ape's… (oh, I'm sorry) _monkey's_ violet gaze follow her.

She looked at Naruto when coming up right next to him. "What is it?"

"Is this a male or female?" he asked. Before she could give him the obvious solution, he pointed to the pickle-bottomed baboon's groin to show his dilemma. "It's wearing a loincloth."

Kurotsuchi glared at him. "Then _do_ something about it," she snapped at him.

Naruto hummed in thought, rubbing his chin. He then looked at Kurotsuchi. "Well, if it's a girl, shouldn't you do… _off!_ "

"It's your job!" Kurotsuchi snapped, snatching him by the front of his jacket and shaking him violently enough to jar his senses. She threw him down, and as fate would have it, he fell underneath the baboon in question. The corners of his mouth curled downward in displeasure. Unfortunately, he found out the sex of the baboon; it was a male, its saggy monkey-balls dangling shamefully from either side of its banana-fashioned thong. What the hell was with these transvestite animals?

Frustrated by the whole situation, Kurotsuchi stormed away a few steps. The frustration was getting to her. Just a few minutes in, and she was already fed up with these animals. Well, the list was almost done, and from a brief glance at those beasts unaccounted for, the Jinchuuriki should have no trouble finding out the sexes…

"Ah! Get back here, 'tebayo!"

Kurotsuchi turned just in time to see a gazelle take flight into the forest, unwilling to take part in this line-up while Killer Bee was not present. Naruto chased after the animal with arms flailing frantically. Kurotsuchi groaned at the situation, but at least it was something to do besides continuing this farce of a mission. Without pause, she took off in pursuit of the boy and gazelle. To her shock, the inside forest that Yamato had forged was very dense, spreading out to other chambers, covering the floors and the ceilings. Up ahead, she heard Naruto shouting for their quarry, but it did not seem that they would catch the nervous animal soon. Kurotsuchi decided that it was practical to prepare an ambush of the gazelle, but before she could call Naruto back to her to form a plan, there was a bright yellow light that suddenly flashed ahead of her. What was that?

"I caught it, dattebayo!" she heard Naruto call back to her. What the hell had just happened? How did he get so far ahead and catch the gazelle? Hurrying to see what that yellow glow was, Kurotsuchi eventually found herself at the edge of a small basin of water, across of which stood the giant gazelle and Naruto. The yellow glow had gone, but the girl of the Earth Country was certain that she had seen flames of chakra dispersing around the Jinchuuriki. Her eyes were wide as she inspected him, half-expecting him to spontaneously combust to demonstrate just what powers he possessed. Making a note of it would surely please her gramps when she reported back to him about the kyuubi container's powers; it would probably rekindle his desire to put Naruto down.

Kurotsuchi noticed a line of new foliage-growth that led up to where Naruto stood, as though he blazed a path of vegetation with each step up to the gazelle. Her eyes narrowed on him. "How did you do that?" she asked suspiciously.

Mouth spreading in a wide grin that consumed the lower half of his face, he declared, "It's my new technique, 'tebayo! I haven't completely gotten used to it, but I can handle it in short bursts."

That didn't give her much to go on other than he could enhance his speed – and probably his strength – by several times with whatever technique he had learned while inside this tortoise's shell. It didn't seem like he was willing to flaunt it needlessly, though, so she could not simply ask to see what he was talking about. What probably enthralled her more than Naruto's hidden power was the pond in front of her. It must've come from an underground vein of water that fed into or was fed from the waterfall where one could confront their dark side. After so much time traveling, flying, and fighting, a good soak actually seemed quite appeasing. Secluded, peaceful; she could watch over Naruto – from afar – and let the stress just wash away.

Trying not to seem too eager to forgo her duties to indulge in some relaxation, she casually cleared her throat while holding a fist in front of her mouth. Her eyes were shut coolly to keep casual, though there was a nervous bead of sweat that trickled down the side of her face. "Well, good job on retrieving the loose animal," she congratulated him insincerely. Her rosy irises reappeared to gaze at him. "Now return to your chores, Leaf underling."

Naruto's lips pursed at his given nickname. "What do you mean 'underling'?" he blurted out. He was hardly an underling since he was now considered the hero of Konoha.

"You," Kurotsuchi said, smirking snidely while pointing a gloved finger at him. "You are still a genin, yes? I am the Tsuchikage's personal aid. Therefore, I outrank you, and I've officially been placed as your overseer for the time being, _underling_."

Naruto scowled, but couldn't argue the facts laid out for him. Now wasn't the time to start an argument with a woman who looked like she was ready to pummel his face in at the first hint of rebuttal. "Well, what are you going to be doing?"

Stretching her arms up over her head, she said without hesitation, "I'll be taking a break. Don't you know the exhaustion of traveling all the way out here over the ocean to a huge tortoise?" There was hardly any effort at all put into it with the ability of flight, but Naruto needn't be privy to her methods. But she decided that she deserved this break after all these headache-inducing events.

Naruto was not satisfied with her response and waved behind him. "There's still a lot of animals to write down!" he yipped. "I can't do that all by myself!"

Kurotsuchi wouldn't accept his excuses. Like some kind of instructor, she held up her index finger and closed her eyes pompously. "Diligence" was the only word she offered him.

Clenching his teeth, Naruto pointed at her and blurted out, "You just want a bath because you stink like sweat and dirt, 'tebayo!"

"Asshole!" Kurotsuchi brought her fist down on his cranium, forcing him to the floor. She may not be ladylike exactly, enjoying roughing it in the wilds rather than picking flowers and gossiping about boys, but she didn't need to be told that she was in need of a bath! What kind of upbringing did this kid have?! So rude! She was out busting her ass against that Kabuto freak. She didn't need to be lectured about hygiene after all of that.

Flinching on the floor, his face about half an inch in the old bricks underneath Yamato's grass, Naruto waved a hand meagerly at her. "S… Sorry, Iwa-nee-chan," he blubbered.

Perhaps she went too far, but she didn't regret him. It was a good lesson for him to learn to watch his tongue when around her, lest he wanted to blurt out something worse than b.o. and _really_ anger her. Turning away from him, her gloved fists resting on her hips, she scoffed. "Well, stop making a fool out of yourself, underling, and get to work!" She sauntered away for a few steps to look at her reflection in the still water. So inviting; it calmed her enough to offer some incentive to the boy. "When you're done listing all the animals, you can take a break too, I guess."

Naruto's face picked up from the small crater and lit up at the prospect. "Really? Alright! Let's go, 'tebayo!" With enthusiasm matching Rock Lee's and Gai's, he hurried off into the underbrush with the gazelle trotting obediently right next to him. In a matter of seconds, he was safely out of sight.

Kurotsuchi turned to the basin, paused, and then smiled. What great fortune! For once, she was glad for that kid's dimwittedness! She doubted she would've gotten away with this had someone else been there. With him preoccupied, she had a great while to herself, and she would not waste it.

The first thing to be discarded were her gloves, dropped carelessly to her sandals, which were the next things to be removed and scooted out of the way. Her bare hands came up to take care of her brown flak jacket, but then she hesitated to take a gander at her surroundings. It would be most uncomfortable to undress while a gorilla watched and probably played with himself while doing so. All clear, and if she concentrated on it, she could hear the Naruto kid speaking to the animals, trying to keep order amongst them.

The Iwa vest came off smoothly to fall to the ground, joined rather quickly by the lapel draping over her right thigh. Once again, before she moved on to more _exposing_ discarding, she looked about for prying eyes, but was once again satisfied that she was alone. Her top was the first thing to go, its suffocating presence finally peeled away from the web shirt underneath; her breasts were supported and compressed by gauze bindings. After the fishnet was pulled off, she proceeded to free her breasts. It felt so good to have the tight restriction loosen; it made it much easier to breathe when the tight straps unwound and eventually fluttered around her feet.

The garb of Iwagakura was not pleasing for the female form – or rather, she lacked the curves of Samui or Tsunade to modify the attire – but Kurotsuchi was not as board-like as the costume suggested. Her bust was a solid b-cup, pert while having substantial weight to their soft roundness. Men and women – as she was proudly bisexual – normally hadn't the opportunity to appreciate it, as she was the granddaughter of the revered Tsuchikage and had a matching attitude behind her usual guise of collected coolness.

Their exposure to the cool air of these catacombs had her reddish-brown nipples hardening to taut peaks. With the aridness of her country, she was unused to humid settings such as these and shivered as goose-bumps broke out over her skin.

She didn't wait long to roll her fishnet stockings down her firm legs to pile on with the attire gathering at her side. An undone zipper later, and she was standing practically naked in only a dark-red panties that tightly clung to her crotch and defined the crack of her ass to leave little to the imagination. Imagination soon would not be needed when that last article of clothing was shed, baring her naked form for nobody to see.

The liberation of clothing was much appreciated. How long had it been since she had been allowed to bathe? Too long for her tastes, though she didn't mind the scent of earth that lingered about her after roughing it in the mountains and canyons of her homeland. Being naked in the wilds wasn't exactly new for her, but she didn't parade herself around for others to gawk at; she retained her modesty, after all, though she could be considered something of a tomboy.

She brushed a hand through her short, coal hair, inhaling deeply, her tits becoming more pronounced as her chest expanded with air. Staring down admirably at her nakedness, her palms slid down to briefly caress herself, tending quickly to her very sensitive nipples, which they very much appreciated. Her skin was a bit sticky from sweat; luckily, that would soon be corrected.

Her right foot eased into the water; it was a little chilly, but refreshingly so after the heat of the nonstop days of brutal sun. She had a quaint smile on her face as she slowly waded into deeper waters. She hesitated when the water came up to her pubic mound, and then continued on with a slight whimper from the feeling. The pond did not go too deep, but if she sat in the middle, the water just barely came up to her chest, hiding her proud nipples underneath the distorting surface. Her eyes shut and her shoulders rolled. Oh yes, this was just what she needed…

Shuffling around, she found herself leaning back to relax in the cool pond. The thought to remove her headband crossed her mind, but she decided not to. It was fine since it didn't cause any real discomfort.

Troubled thoughts departed from her, and she forgot that she had been upset at all. The waters on this turtle truly had some specialness; it felt cleansing to the soul as well as the body. Laxly, her palms ran along her thighs, her fingernails lightly scraping along the smooth, sensitive skin. She shifted her shoulders a little when she neared the apex of her thighs, but she did not continue further. A mild chuckle sounded in her throat at the notion of masturbation. Now _there_ was a way to get rid of some stress, but she wouldn't do that. That would just be ridiculous. Though, musing on it now, she could not recall the last time she had been sexually indulged before. Had it been months?

Well, it didn't matter. The consideration did not last long on her thoughts when they shifted to the war. The moment Killer Bee returned, she would be off to join the ranks of the Joint Shinigami Army. _That_ was what she really wanted.

For a time, she felt that she had fallen asleep; she came up with a start when she heard a noise like a footstep. Pink eyes darted over behind her, and her face immediately took the complexion of a bad sunburn. The Jinchuuriki boy was there! Already, he was stripped down only to his pants, and those weren't kept on long as he excitedly tugged them down and stepped out of them. Before he had a chance to do the same with his green boxers – which he had no intention of discarding anyway – Kurotsuchi immediately waved her hands out in front of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed. An arm crossed over her chest so Naruto couldn't steal any perverted peeks. "Put your clothes back on right now, you pervert!"

Naruto perked up, an eyebrow arched in confusion. "Why? I finished the mission," he declared.

"And what does that have to do with you getting _naked_ here?" growled the Iwa kunoichi.

The boy looked distressed. "But, but, but you said I could, 'tebayo! You said I could take a break too when I finished with the mission!" Obviously, he misunderstood her earlier statement and thought that she had given him an invitation to enjoy the pond with her. The blame was on both of them, as she should not have been so vague while a desirable collection of water was in front of them.

Bringing her other arm across her chest, a spread of rosiness still crossing over the bridge of her nose, Kurotsuchi continued to scowl at him. "Did you actually think I meant for you to join me?" she offensively spat at him. She eyed his body, noticing that he was of lithe frame, though his muscles were still somewhat defined. At his stomach was a sun-patterned seal, most likely the mark of the imprisoned beast within.

"Well, why not?" grumbled Naruto, displeased that, even after ordering about like some servant, she was still refusing to be generous to him.

Unabashedly, Kurotsuchi stood up to make her point quite obvious, though she was sure to use her hands and arms to hide parts of herself that should remain hidden. Almost immediately, Naruto fell back out of sheer shock from the revelation that she was nude. He had thought that she, like himself, would at least keep her underwear on. His eyes couldn't help roaming her body and taking notice of the curves and the supple swells flattening underneath her concealing arm. "That's why," she growled at him, hoping that she would scare him off and he would not be soon to return. Unfortunately, in a state of perpetual shock, he stayed planted in place, his blue eyes still sealed upon her body. Under his constant stare, Kurotsuchi felt that she may have been a bit brash to expose herself in such a way to intimidate him. Sure, he was intimidated to some degree, but he was also mystified.

His eyes suddenly blinked. The stupefied expression on his face vanished in an instant with a replacement of self-mortification. Kurotsuchi probably noticed the swelling lump at the front of his trousers before his hands went to hide his body's natural reaction when staring at an attractive woman. While her right eye ticked with her mouth drawn down in a look of abhorrence to his lack of control, Naruto spun around, blurting out a "Sorry!" His entire body shuddered as he remained in place.

Kurotsuchi's mouth closed tightly, and she sucked on her lips. All at once, a stress-free environment had done a complete one-eighty. Here she stood now, in all her glory just to have a boy she had hardly met – and blamed for the war – getting hard. She couldn't decide who should be more embarrassed. Well, _him_ , of course! She had nothing to be ashamed of, she mentally consoled herself; he was the one popping a stiffy!

Trundling towards the trees, Naruto tried not to reveal his hard-on while hurrying for cover. Kurotsuchi frowned at his haste. "Where are you going?"

" _Uh_ …" He turned around, his posture stooping. "I need to… take care of it, _'tebayo_." Something told Kurotsuchi that he wasn't just going to go beyond the trees to recite the alphabet or think of limp noodles.

Kurotsuchi couldn't help an arrogant chortle at his pathetic state. A sense of dominance came over her, making her feel _very_ good about herself. A sudden heat she had too-long been absent of created a tingle that ran down her spine and to her toes. She'd forgotten how lustfully both women and men would stare at her when she was able to flaunt her form, which wasn't often enough. " _Hn_ , what a disgrace. Are you going to go jack off to the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage?" she teased him. Though she was keeping her cool, the odd situation was setting every nerve ending on alert, now more receptive to the water around her – particularly at her nether regions – the deposited sand her toes were now digging into, the cool air at her breasts. She could feel her hard nipples poking against her arm. It would've felt much better to have another type of stimulus to them, one of a more nurturing nature.

Naruto stammered, his face turning the color of his mom's hair. It was not a method that he had ruled out to take care of his problem, but she didn't need to let it be known that she knew that. "I… I'm not…!"

"Of course," Kurotsuchi nonchalantly interrupted, her arms noticeably becoming less tense; Naruto could almost swear that she intended for him to receive the merest glimpse of the crest of her brown areola. Her look maintained a sort of dignity and poise, though the rosiness of her cheeks did not go unnoticed. Naruto had to wonder if they should even be conversing in the state they were in, but he didn't complain; it was hard enough to pry his gaze from her bosom to watch her face. She finally looked back at him with an uncomfortably impish smirk that made his heart thud against his ribcage, echoing in his ears; unfortunately, that also caused another part of him to dance to the rhythm. "You _do_ have a few other options." Her arms drooped some more, baring more of her pubic mound.

Naruto's mouth moved a little, and his throat flexed a little in an effort to speak. All that came out was an unintelligible sound of questioning.

Could she do it? Yes, and it was much easier than she thought; her arm came away from her chest, risking total exposure when she curled a finger towards herself. Unsure if she really wanted his approach, Naruto did nothing other than timidly turn about to face her, though he still kept guard of his hardened groin. "I think, perhaps, we can help each other," she said in a tone lower, more sultry than before. "I've been under some stress lately." Her smirk quirked when she acknowledged his hidden crotch. "And from the looks of it, so have you."

Naruto's complexion went to a deeper shade of red. "What do you mean, 'tebayo?" he blubbered, his voice quaking anxiously. Nervous spasms made his entire body tremble uncontrollably. He hadn't felt so nervous since losing his virginity to Sakura a while back; he had been a bit more confident when bedding Hinata after Pain's defeat after so many sessions with Sakura, who still firmly maintained that they were still 'just friends'.

Kurotsuchi sighed in exasperation at his coyness; most would've gotten the hint by now and would be scurrying over to her before she could change her mind. Her eyes were closed as she chuckled behind bared teeth. "Well," she murmured, the rosy irises of her eyes reappearing from behind the separating eyelids, "why don't you come over here, and we'll discuss it?" She chuckled again in her throat. Her hips swayed more sensually than he had taken notice of before; she was doing it all on purpose to get a reaction from him, though she needn't try so hard when he felt himself thumping eagerly in his boxers.

As if the fluid movement of her body created its own genjutsu, Naruto felt his feet moving of their own accord, unstopping even when he waded into the chilly water to follow the taunting Iwagakura kunoichi. He sloshed clumsily to outmatch her pace. He should've had more control than this, especially after taming the legendary kyuubi! And now, with a shake of her hips, this woman he barely met almost had him crawling to follow her. Granted, she was handling an 'arsenal' that the Nine-Tails just couldn't compare with.

Kurotsuchi was practically high with exhilaration when the Jinchuuriki came after her like a mindless slave. Covering herself now was just to tease him more, but in doing so, the hand at her crotch felt the heat of excitement radiating from her groin. Absence really _does_ make the heart grow fonder, she mused when considering how long it had been since lying with a partner.

She was at the shore when she finally stopped backing up. Naruto watched, wide-eyed, and swallowed noisily when she took a seat. Her thighs stayed clenched together, leaning to one side to hide the treasure at their juncture. She could discern lust in his stare. For all of his goofiness, he was still a boy who yearned to explore a woman's body. Her hands cupped her breasts in a way that hardly concealed anything but her nipples. The mounds became more pronounced when cradled, pushing up and together in a very pleasing sight. Even the low temperature of the pond at his crotch wouldn't dissuade the hardness of the muscle straining against the green boxers. She couldn't see enough to actually size him up, but it was enough for her to know that he had reacted expectedly to her body.

"You want to see," she stated as fact, confirming to it to both of them when his eyes immediately shot down to her legs when they subtly shifted. At last, Naruto's sapphire eyes could feast on the full-nakedness of her tits when her hands slid down to caress her thighs. She could laugh at the stupefied expression on his face. "Why don't you come and get a better view?"

Naruto didn't say anything until he took a couple closer to her. "Why… what do you want, 'tebayo?" he asked, uncertain that this was even happening. Like before, he could just be misunderstanding what she was doing, but it was pretty hard to get confused given the current situation.

"I thought it would be obvious, underling," she teased him. More confidently than Naruto believed possible in this instance, her legs parted easily to reveal her blossoming womanhood. The pink lips of her sex split the meadow of fine, black hair. The sensitive nub at the top of the glistening folds was erect with anticipation. Naruto felt his cock throb, fighting against the confining boxers to insert itself into the pussy presented to him.

Kurotsuchi snickered. "You know what to do here, right?"

Naruto's jaw clenched. He felt his stomach roil, feeling as though he would vomit, but the sensation was not as uncomfortable as that. "I… There's a girl" – or two – "back at Konoha. I… don't think I… I shouldn't, dattebayo." His tongue darted out to moisten his lips while eyeing the offering.

"Are you saying you are going to turn _this_ down?" teased Kurotsuchi with a hand gently petting at her pubic mound, using her middle finger to lightly stroke the lips. She felt that she should mention the bit of drool spilling from the corner of Naruto's mouth. "So, are you going to lend a hand, Leaf underling?"

Well, Sakura and Hinata hadn't said that any committed relationship with him was official; they left him guessing and confused, which was more frustrating than anything. And why should he turn down a beautiful woman offering him casual sex just because they were fickle? "Uh… Yeah," Naruto finally answered, his hands going to his boxers to shed them.

"No!" Kurotsuchi shouted to stop him from disrobing. They would get to that eventually, but not right now. "I mean, do you know how to _pleasure_ a girl?" Her grin was hopeful, but Naruto's questioning hesitation soon threatened to spark another pang to her brain. Unable to retain her decorum and patience, she seized the blonde Jinchuuriki by the hair and shoved his head down to her groin, barking, "Just get down there and lick me, moron!"

Naruto needed no more permission than that. He had been hesitant at first only because he feared coming on too strong; now that she was pretty much forcing _him_ , there was no need to hold back. His hands came out of the water so that he could put his thumbs on either side of her clitoris, pulling back the hood for better access to the jewel underneath. His tongue was on her in an instant, flicking over the clit rapidly. With Sakura, he had been instructed on how to bestow pleasure with his mouth, and just like with anything he tried, he did remarkably well after getting the hang of it.

For a dunce, he wasn't at all half-bad at eating pussy. Kurotsuchi groaned from the sensation of his tongue dancing along her clitoris with exceptional skill. He lapped and probed at her sex, savoring the flavor gushing over his taste buds. It hadn't been terribly long since he last had a woman – Hinata – but his lust was practically insatiable due to the influence of the kyuubi within. With a rumble from his throat almost like a needy growl, he burrowed in closer to her snatch, his tongue now seeking her vaginal opening. The kunoichi grunted softly, jerking slightly when her walls parted around his roaming muscle. With one palm behind her, steadying her weight, she put the other hand atop his spiky, blonde head. "Just like that," she exhaled softly. Her back arched profoundly, making her breasts bounce ever so slightly.

Moisture became more abundant for Naruto to taste. He tried not to be sloppy – as Sakura had once brutally scolded him for being too enthusiastic and making a mess of her down there – but he could not help it as he continued to run his tongue up her dripping snatch before going back down to wedge his tongue through her leaking folds.

Ah, gods, this was what she needed, the Iwa kunoichi reflected as she let her head fall back. As best as she could, she rolled her hips against his hungry mouth. She could feel his hot, erratic breath on her pubic hair and sensitive pussy, the tip of his nose nuzzling her clit, but nothing was better than the tongue wriggling within her, lapping away the nectar that would quickly be replaced thanks to the growing arousal. Her teeth clenched tightly while she hissed with pleasure.

Naruto wanted to grab himself, stroke the rock-hard muscle in spearing from between his thighs, tortured by the cold water around it and the lack of stimulation. Against all of these urges, he willed himself not to take his hands from Kurotsuchi's groin. His cock ached from its prolonged swelling without knowing the slightest hint of release beyond promises his brain fortified for it, promises of pounding in and out of the obviously tight snatch over and over and _over_ again until both participants were soundly satisfied.

Well on her way to such a goal, Kurotsuchi started to rock her hips against Naruto's face, effectively grinding her clit against his nose to increase those unrelenting jolts of pleasure. Her smirk faltered only when she gave a whining cry; Naruto had taken the liberty of working a finger into her channel to stimulate her G-spot. His tongue came away from her so that he could sport his bright grin at her reaction. It was a method he'd picked up while exploring Sakura's pussy during one of their more intense sessions. He fervently probed the area that generated the most pleasure to the beautiful Iwa kunoichi's pussy.

Kurotsuchi made the first feeble sound he had heard: a prolonged whine. One hand bore her entire weight when her ass lifted off the ground due to her violently seizing muscles. Naruto blinked once, the smile leaving his face when he looked up at her, worried that there might be something wrong. However, her unoccupied hand tangled in his spiky, blonde locks, and once again, he found his face forced against her groin. "Don't stop," she hissed desperately at him, her voice lacking power and air. "Not now!"

Having enough experience to know what this breathless state meant, Naruto quickly obliged to work her towards the impending release. His fervent tongue danced along her clit, twirling around it before prodding it fully with the tip; all the while, his forefinger pumped in and out of her shuddering, sopping wet tunnel. Kurotsuchi's final grunt was deep and gruff, her face scrunching with pleasure.

" _Ahn!_ "

Naruto felt her quivering walls still in a final contraction that squeezed his digit. A sticky substance flooded her channel and splashed over his palm. His efforts did not slow; they doubled due to Kurotsuchi's grunts and groans. If it were up to him, he would've pushed her onto her back then and there and mounted her. It was the vision of him pushing his pulsating length into her and forcing her to writhe in pleasure beneath him that egged him on to keep lapping hungrily at her clit and poking her vagina.

Grinding her hips furiously to draw out these cardinal pleasures that she had been devoid of for so long, Kurotsuchi panted huskily, her eyes half-closed and perspiration dripping from her chin or trickling down the valley of her plump breasts. The feeling of those droplets passing over her sensitive areola tickled and gave her the chills. The Jinchuuriki had done his job _very_ thoroughly, she considered when his tongue finally drew away after her wonderful orgasm receded. Her raised butt dropped back on the ground from the loss of strength. She fortified her balance by taking a hand from the top of Naruto's head to lean back upon. After collecting some sense of poise, she snickered and wiped a hand underneath her headband.

Naruto, licking his soiled lips with a pleased and proud grin on his face, sat back to look up at Kurotsuchi. When her pink stare fell on him, his look was hopeful. It wasn't too hard to guess what _he_ wanted now. The blissful serenity of a long-overdue release faded to annoyed refusal. Her eyes darted down to the distorted extension of his boxers underneath the wavering surface of the pond. Thinking back, she had said that they could help each other out. Perhaps she had been too hasty, for with clarity replacing the vagueness of stressful arousal, she wasn't much in any mood to be pleasing a boy, despite the fact that he blessed her with an outstanding orgasm that she wouldn't be soon to forget.

Well, how long could he last? He was a kid! Two minutes in her jerking fist, maybe a teasing lick or two, and he'd be jetting like a fountain. Well worth the sensation of getting head from him, she figured.

She gave a sigh of defeat and degradation. "You'd better be worth it, underling," she grumbled while making a gesture for him to stand up. While she found it a bit annoying to be readying to take this Jinchuuriki brat's cock in her mouth, she wouldn't want to be 'in his debt'. He wasn't bad looking, she could concede, but in her eyes, he was still just a kid – though she wasn't much older herself.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, not when something like _this_ was offered. "Th-thank you, nee-chan!" he blurted out in a way that made her low-respect for him drop even further. Did he really have to thank her? It wasn't like she wanted to; she just felt obligated.

She positioned herself to receive him orally while on her knees, her fists forced onto her lap. Mentally, she prepared to be disappointed by his size. Naruto didn't linger in his squatted stance, now rising up to his full height so that his crotch was almost level with her face. His boxers still confined the shaft, but Kurotsuchi was suddenly unsure that he would not measure up to his expectations. He was straining so energetically against his underwear; she felt an impulse to tug them down and see just what he had in store for her. Luckily, he didn't keep her in suspense, as he was even more eager than her to shed his undergarments. They dropped down, floated for only a moment, and then sunk down the pond around his feet.

Kurotsuchi's jaw was dropping the instant Naruto's member sprung into view at a proudly-standing, eight-inch cock. Her initial thought: _what the fuck?!_ Her following thought: _he's so_ _ **huge!**_ Of all the men she had been with – though she didn't have a very extensive list – most hardly reached five inches. Now she was expected to give head to this giant?!

…

No objections here. She found herself reveling at the idea of taking him into her mouth. Trickles of water streamed down the shaft, but the pre-cum that had begun to gather at the tip was discernable from the other fluids. The cock throbbed energetically above the contracted sac below. If she didn't tend to him soon, he wasn't so sure that he'd be able to do the same.

A hand curled its fingers around the thick member in a homely grasp that had Naruto gasping. Kurotsuchi leered up at him with those rosy eyes. His prick was angled downward to be pointing at her grinning mouth. Her hot breath could be felt on the sensitive tip when she chuckled. Her whole attitude; it was much sexier than when Sakura or Hinata fiddled around with his penis with reluctant or embarrassed methods. "I guess you Konoha boys grow like the trees," she teased.

Naruto flushed, for he knew he could boast a size most – if not none – couldn't. How he refrained from becoming a playboy took a great deal of conduct. Fortunately, he made his mother proud in that regard, though it was a good thing she wasn't watching him now, getting ready to mount a stranger's face in an exchange of sexual gratification and 'stress relief' – as it was vindicated.

" _Ah_ , Iwa-nee-chan!" She had taken his swollen tip through her lips, her darting tongue taking away the trickle of pre-cum. His little nickname for her was quite elaborate, but she supposed she had herself to blame for not properly introducing herself to him beyond proclaiming that she was the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. As she took the boy deeper into her mouth – which was harder than she thought it'd be – she thought of the mission Onoki had entrusted her with. This was most definitely _not_ what he had in mind when telling her to learn about the Konoha Jinchuuriki. Mentioning the size of Naruto's cock wouldn't help Iwagakure fortify their defenses against the Land of Fire. Putting all thoughts of missions and wars out of mind, Kurotsuchi began to suckle on the large penis, grunting softly as she ran her tongue along its underside.

Still grasping the base of the length, pumping at regular intervals, she bobbed her head with a firm suction over the top three inches, which was all she was willing to try to take in at the moment. It was more than enough for Naruto, though. The way her tight lips ran over the smooth, sensitive surface of his swollen head had him buckling where he stood. He stammered, but still managed to blubber a few encouraging words. Blue eyes remained transfixed on the motions of her head, though they often wandered down to admire the rest of her. Though her breasts were a bit smaller than Sakura's, that did not make them any less desirable; he could not resist crouching a little to scoop one of the globes into his palm. He kneaded the supple flesh, sometimes hesitating to rotate his thumb around her areola.

Kurotsuchi's groaning response was deep, vibrating sensually through his member. Whether excited from his groping of her chest or because she wanted to test herself, she wedged him deeper into her mouth, pausing only once to stifle her gag reflex, and then almost took him all the way to the back of her throat; she didn't want to find out if she could keep the urge to gag suppressed during a deeper insertion. He pulsed eagerly in her mouth when she began to move, her lips forming a secure seal around him as they dragged back and forth over his girth.

Naruto moaned at the increased depth he was permitted. Desire seized him, and the hand that clenched at his side went to Kurotsuchi's head, urging himself deeper against her resistance. He exhaled noisily when he bumped against the back of her throat and felt the muscles involuntarily clench and rub his cock's tip. Kurotsuchi's head wriggled to try to dislodge him from the provoking her gag reflex. When it was apparent that he wasn't about to listen to her – as he began to slowly rock his hips against her face – her eyes glowered. Her fist unhitched from the base of his cock to latch onto his vulnerable testicles, and not in a good way.

" _Aie~!_ " Naruto felt he had a lapse of a Shizune-moment when his sac was uncomfortable clenched in Kurotsuchi's fist. Immediately, he backed away, his hands coming away from the black-haired kunoichi, giving her a chance to take her mouth off of his shaft to cough and catch her breath. She turned away from his erection and spat off to the side. "Is something wrong, dattebayo?" Naruto wheezed. He fretted that she was going to have second thoughts.

"You're not small!" Kurotsuchi snapped at him with a harsh glare. Her thumb wiped away from spittle from the corner of her mouth. "Don't try to shove it in all at once, underling!" She eyed his erect cock again to measure him up, still impressed by its size. She pursed her lips to try to mask her astonishment. "I can't swallow this whole thing down." Her tone had become rather soft and meek, but Naruto didn't think too much about it since she had latched her mouth around the crown once again, carefully taking him back to a constant three inches. She deemed that he was lucky to get _that_ much after trying to fuck her throat.

"Alright," he breathed with a gratified grin. He made soft sounds of pleasure as the Iwa kunoichi moved her mouth in a variety of patterns; his favorite was when she would twist her head in a screwing motion. Her attention had mostly focused on the swollen tip, her tongue tracing all over the reddish flesh when not teasing the weeping slit.

She had to take some pride to heart. She did not practice oral sex during each sexual escapade, but she had this Jinchuuriki boy whimpering like a baby. With one hand pressing against his pelvis just underneath the seal of the contained kyuubi, she used the other hand to fondle his clenching sac. Cradling them carefully, she brought her lips away from his shaft to lick and suckle each tender orb. Naruto, in response, howled and clenched his fingers onto her shoulders. Why had Sakura never been kind enough to explore and enlighten him to the delights of a tongue and lips massaging his scrotum?

"Nee-chan," he gasped out. His hips bucked of their own accord. Underneath her caressing lips, she could feel his balls retracting upward. Ah, he was getting close! She snickered and took him into her mouth, ready to tease him a little more before letting his hot jizz spring off to soil the ancient stones and new grass in front of him. Of course, in her calculations was not the fact that just the mere touch of her lips closing around his engorged tip would send him over the edge. Confusing her willingness to commit him within her mouth while he was on the threshold of release, Naruto gripped her by the back of her head to steel her in place. "I'm cumming, 'tebayo!"

Kurotsuchi's eyes went wide at the declaration, which was confirmed by the telltale enlargement of the shaft. " _Mmph!_ " She tried to extract him before semen could be deposited in her mouth – all at the expense of taking a shot over her face, which was a thought she did not relish. However, Naruto's hold on her could not be broken in time, and her mouth was suddenly flooded with a bitter taste. Her eyes closed shut while her fingertips dug into his hips.

Naruto doubled over to cradle her head to his crotch as he pushed against her mouth, deaf to the muffled protests that only pleasured his ejaculating cock. More and more of Uzumaki essence leapt in to pool in her orifice, sloshing around her flexing tongue. "Swallow it, Nee-chan!" He sounded as if he was begging. Not like she was given much choice, unless she wanted to drown on some kid's plentiful jizz. Her face scrunching at the taste and texture, her throat opened up to drain a good portion of the semen, though the cock still had a great deal left to spurt from his bloated balls. Exactly how long had he been stockpiling?! She thought all little boys would reach sexual satisfaction twice a week, if not twice a _day!_ A haphazard guzzle of his pungent, hot seed during a discharge against her uvula had her choking, and a messy sputter caused a leakage to dribble out of the corners of her mouth.

It took several more gulps and a suppression of her gag reflex before she finally downed the last pearly droplets. Satisfied with an experience he'd never had before, Naruto lessened his hold on Kurotsuchi's head and backed away. At once, Onoki's granddaughter fell forward and coughed while rubbing her throat. White globules fell and floated in the pond as ghostly streams; she hawked up the remainder of Naruto's fired load and spat it off to the side. Wiping her mouth with the back of her arm, she glowered at him. "Stupid! What are you doing, holding me there like that?! I could've suffocated!"

Naruto's weak grin twitched. "Sorry, Iwa-nee-chan."

" _Sorry_?" Kurotsuchi was at her feet in an instant, and he found his chin forcibly cupped. Her eyes narrowed angrily, her brow furrowing and her teeth gritting. "And what if I _did_ suffocate? How were you going to explain _that_ to everyone, eh~, Leaf underling?!"

Naruto swallowed hard. For all her sex appeal, she could be quite scary when upset. He felt his cock flag somewhat when she mentioned what the Tsuchikage might do if his sweet granddaughter was, in any way, harmed by Konoha's Jinchuuriki. Again, he apologized, much more sincerely and frightened than before.

" _Hmmph_. That's not going to cut it," Kurotsuchi proclaimed, straightening her back with her nose pointed upward and eyes haughtily closed. Pompously, she turned about and began to saunter away, leaving her wonderfully-firm backside for Naruto to gape at. He did not believe the sight could get any more precious until she bent over at the waist, bracing herself against the trunk of the nearest tree. She looked back at him and leered with that toothy grin. "But I can think of a way you can make it up to me." A hand smoothed over the mound of her left cheek before pulling gently at it, shamelessly spreading herself to expose her pussy as well as her anus.

Any more coy suggestions and teasing were not needed. Naruto, with mouth watering and cock almost jumping from his crotch, staggered out of the water; without much thought, he kicked off the drenched boxers that still held his ankles and sent them into the brush to be forgotten. Kurotsuchi experienced the shiver of anticipation when she eyed his long, thick member, imagining how good it would feel sliding into her. Ah, but staving off that inevitable insertion would make it even _more_ enjoyable. That was why, when Naruto happily came up behind her to line himself up with her flowering vagina, she pulled away – even against her own body's natural desire for him. Before he could make a second stab at her entrance, she held up a reproaching finger and wagged it in front of him.

"Not just yet, underling~," she teasingly sang. Her raised finger then pointed downward. "On your knees."

An eyebrow was arched when Naruto gave her a childish look of questioning. "Really?" He sounded so disappointed while his eyes darted back to the area he so desperately wanted to be wedged in. His cock was absolutely swollen to painful levels; it was as if he hadn't just spilt his load. Such feelings, of course, were the kyuubi's doing, increasing lust and all other sinful feelings whenever they were present in Naruto's heart. "But, Nee-chan! I…" He wondered what was the right way to announce that he wanted to fuck her senseless. A fist closed around his member and gave it a merciful stroke that Kurotsuchi couldn't help finding very arousing. Naruto continued to plead, "I… I gotta…" With a whine that was far too pathetic for someone of his stature, he tried to guide himself into her snatch. Again, he was denied, and Kurotsuchi's patience met its end.

"On your knees _now_ , underling!" She might as well have just come about with a backhand to get him to listen. Though still distressed about his aching manhood, Naruto obeyed and sunk down to his knees. Little regret was left lingering within him when he gazed at the heavenly opening, overflowing with the juices that could help ease him into her. Like his feelings were never hurt, his mouth dove in to taste her upon his lips once again. He felt her quiver and listened to the sultry moan that left her mouth when his tongue slipped over her wet folds, but in the next instant, he suffered the harsh sting of his hair being yanked back.

What now?! He was being reasonably obedient now, so why did she pull him away? He could not stop himself from looking out from the side of her thighs to glare at her. She kept her cool smirk and directed his attention with her middle finger. "Not there," she purred before pressing the pad of her middle fingertip against her asshole. " _Here_."

Naruto blinked several times, caught completely off guard by the request. She wanted him to lick _there_?! Sakura didn't even want him mentioning that region during sex, and he would never forget how Hinata awkwardly wormed her way off the bed and scampered into his bathroom and locked the door when he accidently grabbed a fistful of her ass while she –embarrassedly – rode him. These experiences made him a bit wary when coming in contact with a woman's back entrance. He swallowed noisily and asked in a shaky voice, "You want me to lick your… _um_ … lick you there?" He had never really thought of the act of a rimjob – didn't even know the actual name of it – and considered it to be something of a foul stimulation. Having Kakashi jam his fingers in that area did some psychological damage…

"Is there a problem?" Kurotsuchi's smirk was slowly melting into a disapproving scowl. This Jinchuuriki didn't have the right to judge her methods of pleasure.

Naruto figured he would regret it, but he still blabbed, "Well, isn't that sort of… weird?"

In the next instant, he was shoved forward to be smothered by Kurotsuchi's ass. She snarled while holding him in place. "I didn't ask for your opinion, did I?! Now start licking, underling!"

Literally, Naruto couldn't fit a word in edgewise while smothered in between her cheeks. And he was awfully turned on by this whole experience. Maybe some exploration would be fun. Taking a bit more control of his situation by holding onto the backs of Kurotsuchi's thighs, Naruto extended his tongue to roam over the puckered hole in between her taut ass cheeks. It didn't feel as wrong and filthy as he previously guessed; in fact, he found himself becoming quite keen to the idea the more he slathered her anus with his wet tongue.

Kurotsuchi blissfully let her eyelids close as she felt the Konoha genin's tongue dance over the small hole. At first, his tongue was rather tentative, barely even touching her, but now his appetite had obviously grown as he rolled the oral appendage in bold strokes over her asshole. Normally, she kept a bit more boundaries with a male partner and _never_ let them venture to the region that Naruto was currently tending to; she liked to keep their exploration limited so that they would know that _she_ was in control. With the Jinchuuriki, there was no need, for other than a bit of timid hesitance, he was an obedient little playmate.

Her legs buckled somewhat, and a throaty groan rumbled past her lips when that energetic tongue pressed firmly against her entrance. That uncertainty he had at first had all but been replaced by lustful curiosity. " _Ah~!_ " Kurotsuchi wished to catch that falter of her voice that made her sound uncomfortably girlish, but it was hard not to make such a sound when Naruto's wiggling tongue finally wormed its way through the ring of muscle. It tickled pleasurably, making her squirm; he had to hold onto either mound of her backside to keep his tongue firmly seated in her ass.

Naruto plucked his oral muscle from her sphincter to catch his breath, suddenly realizing that he had been holding it for nearly two minutes. With his jaw dangling and lungs still taking in heavy gulps of air, he still made long swaths with his tongue through the crevice of her butt. Again, she shook violently in response and choked down the feeble moan before it could escape. Her fingers dug into the bark of the tree when Naruto decided to tease her pussy lips with a few swirls.

All at once, Naruto felt the wind knocked out of him. What had hit him? Was it a kick from the bottom of her foot against his chest, or was it the collision of his back on the hard floor that had him dizzy? He wasn't sure he was even staring at the ceiling until Kurotsuchi's head popped into his line of vision – a blurry image at first, but he soon could clearly make out the Rock Village's insignia on a metal headband, those cocky, rosy eyes peering down at him, and that grin that just told him of her excitement. His eyes went down to take notice of her dangling breasts, and he wanted to touch them; he was unsure as to why he didn't do it right away.

Whatever made him hesitate caused him to lose his chance to grope those supple mounds, for Kurotsuchi rose up in her deep squat. His bright eyes blinked when he realized that she was hovering right over his erection. It was too much to hope, but was she finally going to stop playing with him? He felt her heat upon his genitals, and his natural urge was to try to fill her, but he had learned not to take matters into his own hands when dealing with the Tsuchikage's ferocious granddaughter.

"You want to fuck me now, Leaf underling?" she mused, sliding a palm over his chest sensually. She felt his racing heartbeat and accepted that as his answer. Tenderly, she fingered either of his nipples with surprisingly gently caresses that made Naruto arch his back slightly with a small whine. When she had had her fill – or when she just could not bear it herself anymore – she planted her hand over his kyuubi seal for balance. "Well, you've endured quite a bit, haven't you? Well, underling, here… is your reward."

She grasped him in a dainty hold and brushed the cockhead against her puffy vaginal lips. He had expected to be welcomed into her warmth a second later, but that indescribable pleasure never came. Instead, he went lower still… lower until… "Wha? Iwa-nee-chan!" Naruto was clearly shocked when his swollen tip nudged up against the puckered passage that did not seem able to accommodate someone of his size. As always, he was very considered for her wellbeing; surely, he would hurt her if she tried to take him in there. "Nee-chan, that's… _that's…!_ "

" _Hmph_ , I know what it is," she barked at him, frustrated at his wariness. She felt a bit of embarrassment that caused color that matched her eyes to brighten her cheeks, but she was not ashamed of what she wanted. Her confidence returned swiftly so that he would not believe that she would be having second thoughts. Maintaining her posture, she slipped her free hand to her posterior to help expose the clenched hole. She winced a little when Naruto's penis budged her slickened back passage, but kept up her controlled guise. "So, underling, do you still want to complain?" Though it would've been fun to see him writhe and struggle to answer, she didn't give him the opportunity; her hips descended on his stiff member until he pushed through her yielding passage. His earlier tonguing had helped loosened those tight muscles, and she was no stranger to anal stimulation, though he was the first man to actually tread past her anus.

Naruto make a strangled sound as his cockhead popped past the sphincter and led the charge into unchartered territory. Above him, he heard Kurotsuchi give a soft, feminine whine that was far too cute for her normal tomboyish behavior. She turned her hips left and right to help 'screw' herself onto his rigid shaft. When the fifth inch slipped into her, she retracted a little, making both lovers groan deeply, and then she dropped further until the friction was too much and she believed that she could not take any more beyond the sixth inch.

 _God, he feels_ _ **bigger**_ _than he looks!_ Kurotsuchi felt so unbelievably stretched around him, pain almost overriding the pleasure of his girth rubbing up against her tender insides. Her stomach quivered and contracted violently. Her left hand pressed down on his chest, and she impulsively raked her nails along his muscles with a primal groan of desire. With some effort and mental fortitude, she began to elevate and descend in a slow rhythm, careful not to harm herself on the blunt shaft impaling her rear end. After her body fitted him better, she rocked harder and faster than before, losing her breath. Her vagina leaked its fluids that spilt back to her ass, lubricating the dick easing in and out of her.

"Iwa-nee-chan," gargled Naruto, who had not known such pleasure before. "Iwa-nee-chan, slow down! Slow down, _'tebayo_!" His hands became like iron manacles on her midsection. Defiantly, Kurotsuchi tested his control and quickened her pace, all the while smirking through the ache caused by the friction against her asshole. Everything had locked in place for him, and his mind tried to wander from the feeling of her snug colon and the sight of her bucking above him with a stressed look of rapture on her blushing face. Most of all, the modest sway of her breasts was far too alluring. A look of panic crossed Naruto's face when he felt his balls withdraw towards his crotch with bubbly consequences. No! No, no, **_no!_** His wide eyes vanished behind their lids when his face scrunched up. "Dammit! Nee-chan, I'm…!"

Before his warning could be finished, Kurotsuchi paused when a bullet of warmth shot in and pasted over the walls of her bowels. She blinked twice when several following bursts layered the first, accompanied by deep, pronounced grunts from Naruto's throat. It felt incredibly good to have the warm and sticky fluid coat her insides, but it was hardly orgasmic for her. Her bemused stare became full of fury as her lips came down in a teeth-baring scowl. "Did you just…?" She didn't even need to finish her sentence, though she found some irony of ending the sentence prematurely. Naruto looked away with his lips tight, his whiskers very well defined upon ruby cheeks. There was such shame on his face – though he could hardly be blamed for being unable to control himself while under such pressure.

To assure herself of his failure, she slowly pulled herself off of his noticeably deflated prick, and as soon as it slipped completely from her rectum, the gooey white substance of Uzumaki seed spilled out over his lap. The initial disappointment and anger faded all at once, or maybe she just masked it really well behind a smirk of haughtiness. "I guess it was too much for you," she scoffed while removing herself from Naruto to stand up. She combed her fingers through her short, black hair before leering back down at him. Even with cum dribbling out of her anus to run down the back of her thigh, she stood proud and dignified. "Boy ninjas are still _just_ boys." She sauntered back a few steps to give the shamed Naruto room to stand up.

It was the first time since bowing his head to the Raikage that Naruto felt humbled. He didn't exactly know what to say. It didn't seem appropriate to apologize. Truthfully – and quite obviously if Kurotsuchi took time from jeering to look back down at his groin – he was raring to go again, and it was rather hard to control himself from doing just that when she casually linked her fingers behind her head, either tauntingly or accidentally thrusting out her chest by doing so.

"You Konoha boys; I shouldn't have expected so much."

Naruto pouted somewhat, his eyelid twitching in frustration.

Kurotsuchi's gaze drifted over to him, again unaware of his throbbing erection. "Do you _always_ leave women unsatisfied?" She flaunted her chest in a way that had Naruto all choked up again. "Or are we Iwagakure girls just too much for you?"

Steeling himself in place with a blush of a mixture of embarrassment and anger at her teasing… _She was_ _ **hot**_ _!_... Naruto chose not to shoot back a retort, ready to allow his actions to speak louder than words. She wouldn't be able to look down on him _or_ Konoha – but mostly him – after he was done with her. An eyebrow was arched at him when he made a hand symbol in front of him by crossing his fingers. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five plumes of smoke burst around Kurotsuchi, and including the original standing in front of her, she found herself surrounded by six Narutos. Each one had a cocky smirk on his face, and when one reached for his groin to grasp himself, Kurotsuchi finally realized that the boy had more stamina than she had given him credit for. Her bravado was quickly erased when she easily discerned what the Jinchuuriki and his clones' intention was. Bringing her hands in front of her and throwing on a defensive smile. "Oi, oi. Just what are you thinking, underling?" she stuttered, her voice forcibly sweet. "You can't- _ah~!_ " She looked down to see her supple bosom cupped in the hands of the Naruto who had snuck up behind her. Against the crevice of her ass rested his throbbing hard-on.

"Heh! Nee-chan, I'm not done yet, 'tebayo," the Naruto in front of her proclaimed boldly, as though he was getting ready to engage in a battle.

Kurotsuchi bit her lower lip when the strong hands on her tits molded them and toyed with her nipples. As good as it felt, it was a bit intimidating to be naked with equally-naked, well-endowed Konoha underlings, even for one as bold and arrogant as herself. "Wait, underling," she gasped. Unfortunately for her, Naruto was never good with patience, which landed him in hot water most of the time; this go round, however, it was the other who found herself in the pot.

She could hardly follow the movements when Naruto – the one in front of her – lurched forward and seized her lips. Unlike the timid, subservient kid he had been this entire time, he had suddenly become brazen to actually lock lips with the revered Tsuchikage's granddaughter. It was a fleeting kiss, a promise of what was to come for her.

When the kiss ended, Kurotsuchi found her feet elevated off the floor by the original Naruto, who gave her his foxy grin. Her lithe frame was easy to lift up, but the copies of Naruto retained his overzealous clumsiness as they crowded around her to try to get a touch of her beautiful, pale body. She stammered, trying to quell their understandable excitement as their numerous hands all went for her bust, but falling over was inevitable; luckily, the Naruto behind her – who was still greedily clinging to her breasts – cushioned the fall against the tree. She groaned and looked down, realizing that she was facing outward while straddling the poor boy suffering a minor concussion; if she shifted her position a bit, his cock would spring out from between her thighs.

Now _this_ was something Naruto could deal with. Of course, other than the boneheaded antics of the Narutos to get her in such a position, Kurotsuchi didn't really have any complaints. Though being 'spread-eagle' might be a bit unbecoming of a woman of her stature in her country – though being surrounded by naked partners was probably more concerning – she found it most inviting. Not like she could or _wanted_ to fight them off! Being unsatisfied from Naruto's 'misfire' left her needier than earlier, and she wanted him to finish the job.

Flashing her pompous grin again, she locked eyes with the original in front of her. "Well? Are you going to keep me waiting, Leaf underling?"

With willing cooperation given, the Narutos dove in to help themselves. Her breath immediately hitched when the original went for her pussy and immediately began his feast. The one underneath her finally detached his hands from her slightly sore breasts to hold onto her waist and take hold of his cock. After he shuffled around a bit and gave a small grunt of pain, Kurotsuchi realized that he was prepared to have another go at anal sex. "Wait! _Wait! Ugn!_ " Her face strained when the Naruto eased himself against her anus. Though lubricated with her flowing juices as well as the semen still spilling from her bowels, she was not in a proper position for easy insertion. She howled out in pain when he rolled his hips against her and embedded four thick inches of his cock into her rectum. A hot breath was felt at the back of her neck, as though the Naruto had taken a great load off. Without her approval, he began to move against her in slow, dragging motions. Luckily, he was satisfied with the amount he was able to fit inside of her tight backside.

The four Narutos were not about to be left out. One fell atop of Kurotsuchi from the side, careful not to disturb the original Naruto carefully lapping at the slit just above her stuffed asshole, and immediately confiscated her breasts in his hands. Beaming, he pressed the globes together, testing their firmness and their springiness by repeatedly molding them. "Wow, they're bigger than Sakura-chan's," he mused breathlessly, though he could not say that Hinata also fell short of Kurotsuchi's 'charms'. Licking his lips and unable to help himself any longer, he pressed his mouth to her reddish nipple and nursed on it like a hungry newborn. Overjoyed blush-markings appeared above his whisker-markings as he feasted on them, not unlike when he would dine on his favorite ramen dinner.

A Naruto came up on either side of her and presented their cocks for her. Panting and in an unbearable state of pleasure with a slight twinge of waning pain, she eyed the penises before taking charge of them. A hand on each one, unlike Deidara, she sadly had only one mouth to spare on them and chose to take the left Naruto's rigid prick in her mouth first. As he exhaled words of gratification, she absentmindedly pumped her hands in a rhythm that was somewhat difficult to manage while so overwhelmed with other sensations, like the two mouths on her body and the cock shoving back and forth in her rectum, smearing the previously deposited semen against the walls with a delicious massage.

With only one Naruto unable to squeeze in to enjoy her and forced to just steadily jerk his cock to the sight, Kurotsuchi mused how, in all of her wild ventures with men and women, she never took on multiple partners at one time. Now here, in the cave of some freak-of-nature turtle, she was being fondled by five of the same boy she would've rather have dead to foil Madara's plans. And she _loved it!_ She moaned, whined, and grunted as she alternated between sucking the penises jutting from both sides of her. At her proposal, the two Narutos inched forward until the tips of their cocks were almost touching. Like some kind of sex-hungry beast, she tried to stuff both of them in her mouth at once, though she hardly got any further than their tips stretching her lips.

Her entire body jumped when the boy ass-fucking her made a vicious jerk upward to suddenly insert another inch into her. Taking her mouth away from the duo of cocks, she turned her head to glare back at the blonde tightly sandwiched between her and the tree. "Not so rough, idiot!" she barked at him, her voice surprisingly sturdy considering that the original was giving long swaths of his tongue against the crevice of her pubic mouth, undulating his tongue frequently against her clitoris. A weak consent was mumbled by the Naruto behind her, and then he went to keep up the timed rock of his hips to ensure that another mishap like earlier did not happen. Thankfully, he was in control of the determined pace this time around.

Her breasts were so wonderful, thought the Naruto running his tongue in circles around her cute areola before slurping the entire nipple into his mouth. He suckled and licked while his hands continued to cup and massage these lovely mounds. His groin burned, however, needing release as he pleasured her. Reached down, he gave himself a few prominent strokes, grunting and becoming more fervent with his mouth's activity. Rather accidentally, lost in passionate throes, he bit her nipple and expected to be punished with a downward fist strong enough to reduce him to a cloud of smoke. Instead, she just whimpered with her mouthful of Jinchuuriki cock. He should've guessed that with her toughness, a little bite like that would generate more pleasure than pain. Still, he kept biting to a minimum, if only to keep himself in check and avoid causing real harm to her.

"Hey, move over!" blurted out the sixth Naruto, who had finally become fed up with just jerking himself like some loser watching all of his frat buddies nail the hottest chick on campus. "It's my turn!" He shoved against the one on Kurotsuchi's right, and though he did not dislodge her hand from his shaft, her mouth was vacated, and that was all Naruto VI wanted. He boldly took her head in his head and brought her forward so that her mouth met his sex. Under normal circumstances, she would've punished her partner with a fist of rock to his nutsack, but in this instance, she couldn't have been more turned on by male dominance. After adjusting to the Naruto now standing over her body to monopolize the thrusting of her mouth, she continued the rhythm of her hands to stimulate the others standing at her sides.

Though she had remained rather composed as six Narutos ravaged and violated her naked body, her muscles were all tightening for one tremendous explosion. The tongue lashing against her labia and clitoris, sometimes probing her core, had made her stomach feel like it had been filed with cotton balls and feathers. She stubbornly refused to let the release take her so swiftly, but the tide was becoming more and more persistent. The cock filling her ass also caused great pleasure that bashed against the barricade of her arrogance to unleash unkempt pleasure. But try as she might, this was not a battle that was hers to win or lose. That barrier came crashing down, and she was rewarded with an orgasmic explosion like no other.

Her mouth came off of the cock in front of her so that she could scream her pleasure. " _Oh god! I'm cumming!_ " The unreserved jubilation echoed throughout the tunnels, frightening even the giant beasts that lived there and currently were ambling around, doing what was expected of them: nothing.

The original Naruto took a gush of female ejaculate to his chin, but he continued his quest to have her ride out and forget his earlier accident. And, oh yes, all of it was forgiven! She gasped and choked, her hips gyrating violently as her thighs clamped around his head to cement him in place more surely than her Quicklime technique. Against her vicious movements, he assaulted her throbbing clit with vigorous tongue movements.

While the Naruto embedded behind her fought to keep himself from blowing his load as her rectal muscles spontaneously contracted around him, the sight of her face in the moment of passion was far too much for the impatient Naruto standing in front of her. Taking matters into his own hand – literally – he held the top of her head to keep her from moving while his free hand rapidly pumped his erection. As he had been the most excited from the lack of stimulus aside from his own hand, he was furthest gone. He struggled not to shut his eyes so that he could watch her. "I'm going to cum, Iwa-nee-chan! I'm going to cum on your face, 'tebayo!"

Too exhausted and excited to argue, Kurotsuchi only watched him jack off – much like he was going to do before she propositioned him into this whole adventure – and eagerly awaited his ejaculation. She felt that she should dissuade him from cumming in her hair, but the pond was just a meter or two away; she could freshen up in no time. Either to give him a more arousing view to jerk off to, or because she just missed the feeling of a dick thrusting into her mouth, she took the right Naruto between her lips and began to suckle, though her eyes leered over at the Naruto getting ready to shoot all over her face.

She did not have to wait long before hot, white gushes streamed over her cheek. Her eyes cautiously closed to avoid getting sprayed. The Naruto grunted and howled as his balls ejected their reserves with tight contractions. Due to the sight of her taking a shot to her face while sucking his cock, the Naruto in her mouth hardly had the stamina to keep himself from following suit. Without much warning, his cock swelled and spat all the way to the back of her throat. She gulped it all down without much complaint, though some warning would've been appreciated. The pearly liquid was removed from the tip when the ejaculation lessened in strength.

The jetting fluid came to a stop from both Narutos when their climaxes settled. **_Poof! Poof!_** And just like that, the number of Narutos became four. A rather curious observation of Kurotsuchi was the fact that, even though the clones had disappeared, their semen remained. Did that mean that a clone could impregnate a woman? That was something she would have to keep in mind.

However, the disappearance of the two Narutos had an unexpected effect on the remainders. A layered sensation of incredible orgasms stuck the loins of the four Narutos. It felt like going about your business, and then seeing the most beautiful woman in the world's tits flop out in front of you, causing you to spontaneous ejaculate without even having a hard-on. Of course, since they were already struggling with their erections, the need to ejaculate was much more powerful. The Naruto on her left whimpered and wished that he had more restraint. "I can't…! Iwa-nee-chan!"

Kurotsuchi instinctively turned to him, panting heavily with cum running down her cheek and from the corners of her mouth. She was unprepared to take a third discharge so suddenly when it stained the bridge of her nose. Turning away and shielding herself from the ejaculating penis with her hand, she cussed at him for being so impulsive. He didn't bear her scorn for long, for just as his predecessors had, after he exhaled in relief and finished spilling his essence over her face and chest – much to the annoyance of the Naruto still suckling her breasts – he vanished in a cloud of smoke to share his bliss with the three last Narutos.

With all this spontaneous ejaculation happening all at once, Kurotsuchi wasn't terribly surprised when hot goo sprung up her rectum in the next instant. Vaguely, she realized what the term 'cum dumpster' referred to, and how it felt to be one. Her asshole tightened around him, stalling the rushing seed somewhat as it sped up his shaft to be ejected into her colon. There was that sigh again when his throbbing subsided, and Kurotsuchi thudded on the ground when she was supported by nothing but a cloud of white smoke. Her anus gaped from the sudden disappearance of its intruder, dripping a heavy load of white in a messy puddle underneath her.

Once again, this domino effect was felt by the two remaining Narutos, but they had been the less stimulated of all. Still, having endured the satisfaction that came with a male's climax four times in a row worked against them. The Naruto at Kurotsuchi's heaving breast sat back on his haunches and wiped at his brow. "I… I don't think I can handle it, 'tebayo," he breathlessly admitted. His cock was shedding tears of pre-cum as it pounded in time with his heartbeat.

"I… won't give up," grunted the original Naruto. Eyes weak, but determined, he stared into Kurotsuchi's eyes. She was out of breath as well, but only because she hardly had a moment to breathe since most of the ejaculation occurred on her face or in her mouth. She'd have to rinse her mouth out quite thoroughly to remove the taste of Uzumaki cum.

Knowing what he wanted, Kurotsuchi leered at the original and separated her legs. She dripped cum from every orifice but the one she now expected him to penetrate, and he would soon take care of that. "You're not going to shoot your load too soon again, are you, underling?" she taunted him.

In a thrice, his chest was flush with hers, his necklace drooping into her cleavage. She sucked in her breath quickly when she felt the head of his thick shaft nuzzling up against her nether lips. Pre-cum smeared against the wet folds before he prodded her entrance with the blunt tip. With a bit of force, he bypassed the lips and steadily spread her vaginal walls like no man or toy had before. She latched onto her lover's shoulders, trying to steady her breath as he crept deeper and deeper until he was pressing up against her cervix. He hesitated before applying pressure to the narrow passage to her womb. At first, she thought he was just experimentally testing her depths, but when the probing persisted and even started to breach the doors of her womb, she sunk her fingernails into his skin with a quick gasp.

"Stop!" she wheezed, her pink eyes going wide from the feeling of him trying to invade her uterus. "You can't fit!" Though she didn't know what going through labor felt like, she was sure that this pain wasn't too dissimilar.

Naruto did not agree with her accusations. If he could fit into Hinata's sacred snatch, then there was not a woman in existence who was too tight for him – beyond children, but we will not venture to that theory. He retracted his hips and then thrust forward again to bump against the wall against for some traction. He ignored the agony of her nails threatening to break skin and slowly pushed through to her womb. She gave a soft yelp when he succeeded, and with the extra room of her womb, he was able to fit his entire length into her, though she felt as though the sensation would cause her to throw up, though she never did.

He asked if she was okay after he fully seated himself in her, to which she hit his head and asked if she looked like she was alright. All the same, she bucked against him and urged him not to stop. He obliged, rocking his hips back and forth slowly until the passage had completely accommodated him, though her cervix still provided some painful resistance. Announcing that he would now begin, Naruto began to pound her with fierce jabs that made her reel with sharp stings of pleasure. His blunt head sometimes rammed against the back of her womb, which made her admonish him for going too deep, though he hardly could pay her warnings any mind as her pussy welcomed every thrust and mourned every withdraw.

Oh god, it felt good. _Too good!_ Kurotsuchi fretted while buckling underneath this Leaf underling who she had deemed was a selfish fool before even meeting him. After him, would she even be able to find another lover who could satisfy him, even in all the nations?! She'd never had such a succession of orgasms. Her worries went numb. If she died in the war that she had all but forgotten whilst underneath Naruto's gyrating hips, she wouldn't care; this moment was pure heaven! Squealing like the little girl she had hardened herself not to be, she tightened around him and spilled her orgasmic fluids over his shaft.

During her climax, the Naruto that had been a leftover scooted in to her face. His hand moved back and forth over his raw cock before it stilled at the tip. Oddly enough, he urged her to turn her head towards him and took aim at her Iwagakure headband of all things. The Rock symbol was soiled with a controlled drizzle of seed, as though he were marking Kurotsuchi as his own, regardless of country… or something like that. The jizz flowed down and separated into two streams running along both sides of her nose. And then, only one Naruto was left.

" _Ughn!_ " He took the sudden pleasure of his last clone's latest orgasm, and it threatened to make him lose his load. However, he was strong-willed and would not let some haphazard event bring him to a climax.

Kurotsuchi, on the other hand, would've preferred it! She didn't know how much more she could take before her brain overloaded with the pleasure. Much to her dismay, he began fucking her again with powerful thrusts. "What?! Aren't you… _ah~!_... aren't you going to cum?! Cum already, underling!" She almost sounded like she was begging.

"No," seethed Naruto. He picked up the pace, and Kurotsuchi found herself bearing witness to something amazing. Slowly, flames of orange chakra began to spread around the boy before turning into a full-blown wildfire that encased him completely. His form dazzled with fiery tongues that Kurotsuchi could only marvel at. Unconsciously, while trying to push himself beyond his limits, he had activated his Nine-Tails mode, which did wonders in rejuvenating him. "I can still go, dattebayo!" he proudly announced. His voice rose to a yell as he sat back on his haunches and yanked Kurotsuchi's hips against him in timed and powerful thrusts.

Kurotsuchi felt the grass underneath her thicken in response to the life energy radiating from this boy, but more amazing was the feel of his cock inside of her. It felt so soothing, even as it passed into her womb with wild jabs that should've had her crying out in pain. It was like having a piston of fire fucking her brains out, yet the burn did not hurt; it only escalated her arousal. In no time at all, Naruto found his lap damped with another rush of her juices as she came again, her fists twisting in the overgrown grass around them.

Even with this boost of energy, Naruto could not fight back his impending release. For him to have lasted this long was nothing short of miraculous willpower. He cemented their hips and gave into his completion with a prolonged grunt. Kurotsuchi knew what his stance meant. "Not inside me, you idiot! Take it out!" She tried to push against him, but she was far too weak, and her overly-satisfied body welcomed the spurts that seeped into her womb and flooded her within seconds with chakra-laced semen. She groaned aloud, savoring the first experience she had with a man ejaculating within her. Was it always this hot, or was it because of that chakra? She hardly cared; it just felt so good.

Naruto panted, his kyuubi cloak vanishing in a flash. His fingers quivered as he caressed her thighs. Beyond extracting himself from her soaked depths, his remaining strength only afforded him a weak smile. "How was that, Nee-chan?" he gushed weakly.

A sure uppercut to his jaw was his answer, throwing him back on the ground, moaning in pain. It seemed that since his kyuubi chakra was so full of life energy, by depositing it within his partner, Kurotsuchi's strength was rejuvenated. "I told you not to cum inside of me! Don't you listen, underling?" she barked at him, leaping to her feet with legs spread and fists pointing downward behind her. "I'm the Tsuchikage's granddaughter! I can't go around, getting fucked and pregnant by some random Leaf underling!" She huffed and turned towards the pond. With hands on her hips, she walked over to the basin to clean up, though she winced from the pain of her thoroughly-fucked ass and pussy. "Now you can join me in the pond," she told Naruto, looking back at him to give his broken form her arrogant grin, "if you help me wash up."

Naruto lifted a hand. "I'll… be right there, 'tebayo…"

Having left the tortoise island after Killer Bee and the others returned from a fruitless endeavor to find Kabuto or Yamato, Kurotsuchi – now clean of Naruto's spunk – took her leave. She hardly gave Naruto a glance, though he tried to follow her around like an affectionate puppy after being given a treat. It was weird to have him around while still feeling the seed he shared with in warming her belly. For her, she acted like nothing had transpired between her and the Jinchuuriki from Konoha.

Heading for land, she quickly found her grandfather and Akatsuchi and went behind a boulder to report.

"So, did you learn anything about the kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" asked Onoki, eyeing his granddaughter expectantly as she sauntered over to join him and Akatsuchi. She did quite well to hide the limp in her step.

As cool as ever, she scoffed. "He's nothing amazing," she lied through her teeth. "Other than having a bijuu in him, he has no talent beyond being reckless. If Konoha turned against us, he wouldn't present any threat. I could take care of him myself." Some truth to that, if he didn't call in the reinforcements of a 'Shadow Clone Orgy' and they were within a secluded area.

Onoki looked pleased when he grinned. From Akatsuchi's hand, he passed Kurotsuchi the forehead protector of the Joint Shinobi Army. "Very well, Kurotsuchi. I knew it was wise to entrust this matter to you." He winced and beat against his back when he endured a spinal spasm from his slight bow.

"Heh, then why not trust me when I say you're too old for your title, Gramps?" Kurotsuchi told him with her cheeky grin. "After this war, maybe you should just retire?"

"Retire?" Onoki spat at the idea and turned around. "I'll retire when I'm ready to become a _great_ -grandfather. And from your disagreeable attitude, Kurotsuchi, _that_ is a long ways away." With Akatsuchi obediently at his heels, they took leave from behind the boulder.

The face of Naruto straining during his ejaculation sped through her mind, and she was reminded of the seed he planted within her. Why did her grandfather have to say such a thing? She scoffed and dismissed the matter. War was the only thing that she should be focused on, not some Konoha brat's juvenile and weak sperm swimming around in her womb. "It's not like that underling could get me pregnant," she assured herself and tied her new 'shinobi' headband to her brow.

Three months later – the Fourth Shinobi War soundly settled with fewer casualties of important characters than feared – Kurotsuchi found herself sitting in a maternal clinic for a routine checkup for an expectant mother. She growled, her cheeks red as she carefully fondled her pronounced lower belly that contained that Leaf underling's child. Soon, she'd have to travel to Konoha to deliver the news to Naruto and have him take responsibility for what his kyuubi-form accomplished. And, oh, would _this_ be a story to tell in front of his two emotional lovers back in Konoha, Sakura and Hinata? "That damn Konoha underling!" Kurotsuchi fumed.


End file.
